Memories of Yesteryear
by KK Duke
Summary: A case brings flashback of Chase's childhood and House helps. M/M Slash. Rated M for language and content 8-25-09 Working on Ch. 3 - please be patient: Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

In the end a 14 year old young boy lost his mother to nothing more than alcohol poisoning.

When House finally had concluded this Chase was fed up with the mother who seem to have everything but the husband that had left her years ago because of her drinking. Then there was the boy who was left to pick up the pieces of his broken mother because his father couldn't handle the mess.

"This fuckin' sucks," Chase screamed and slammed down the thick file he had in his hands on the table and hurriedly walked out of the diagnostic room.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing including House who was on the phone with Cuddy. "House….House," she repeated.

"I'll have to get back with you on that," and hung up the phone without listening to her reply.

Cameron went to follow Chase who had drooled over him since being dumped, if that what someone would call it, by House year earlier. Knowing that Chase could barley stand to work with her and really did not want anything to do with her on a personal level caught her before he could leave the room.

"I'll talk care of Wombat. Don't worry your pretty little head," House said to Cameron, pushed her back into the room and let the door close. As he walked away he mumbled to himself "I hope she'll get the hint and not follow."

As House turned back to see if Cameron had followed he could see Foreman telling her something.

"Cameron, you know Chase does not like you."

"What?"

"Neither one of us can barely stand your personality. Do us all a favor and let House handle it. Just stay here and don't worry your pretty little head like House said," Foreman stated.

Confused, Cameron had enough sense to stay put in the room.

House had a pretty good idea where Chase was going. The same spot that he had gone to for years himself, just like Chase had, to think and sort out his problems, the roof. There were times when he had caught Chase there – the time that his father had died, after numerous relationship arguments with Cameron, House, Foreman and even his father, the time that Cameron told him that their relationship, or what ever it was, was over – or times when Chase needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

House didn't know how to approach Chase so that he would actually talk to him. "Ah…so, what brings you up here?"

"Figures you would be the one to come after me."

"Cameron wanted to come….," House started but Chase interrupted

"Yeah, all that bitch is worried about is her fucking reputation. That or a way to get a quick screw out of me."

"So you're not upset about that boy and his drunken mother?"

"Why even discuss it?"

"Because it's bothering you."

"Why should I even care? I know how it ends anyways. Shit, the father probably has some bimbo on the side that he's screwing – doesn't give a rat's ass about his own son."

Chase was lost in the memory, allowing a few tears to roll down his cheeks, not remembering that House was standing right in front of him.

"All the father had to do was tell the mother how wonderful she was once in a while or the outfit that she wore looked good on her. Something that made her feel that she was beautiful. No, instead he kept telling her that she was a piece of shit and so was her bastard son."

House was in shocked in the admission that was spoken before him. The tears had turned into sobs and all House could do was hugged his wombat tightly until the tears and shaking had stopped.

Come back to reality, House released Chase and he admitted more about himself. "The last argument that they had which was a week before she had died I heard. They argued over something stupid but I heard Rowan talk about the first time my mother cheated on him. I learned that Rowan wasn't my biological father. Apparently she got knocked up at some bar when they had their first argument about her drinking. After she died and everything settled down Rowan showed me the results and true to his word I was not his son.

When I was 5 I broke my arm falling out of a tree. My mom, not knowing what else to do, took me to the hospital where Rowan worked. No one at the hospital even knew Rowan was even married let alone had a son. He didn't even have me or my mum on his medical insurance. My dad had to do some quick explaining to his colleagues about why I was never brought around. Rowan never forgave me for that incident."

House for the first time was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Hey, after things settle down, do you want to grab a beer or something?" House asked

Shocked but ecstatic, "Yeah. Thanks. I would like that, Chase commented back.

House, for the first time in a long while was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer here: I don't own any characters from House. I don't like Cameron and don't like the idea that she and Chase are married.

Also, thank you to all who reviewed and put my story on their story alert.

I will update as quickly as possible but even the author does not know what will happen in the story because it has not been written. Please also note author does not have much free time to write because she has two boys 18 mos & 5 ½ mos.!

Chapter 2

House had told Chase that he could take the rest of the day off but he politely refused. He had told House that this was his job, but if he didn't mind, take a few minutes to compose himself before heading back to the diagnostic room.

When House returned to the room Cameron jumped all over him wanting to know every little detail.

"Before you get yourself all into a huff relax. He's fine," House told her. "Just let him be." House wasn't sure of what Cameron knew about Chase's childhood and past history and he did not want to be the one who blabbed it to Cameron. He wanted Chase to feel that he could trust him.

"Well," Cameron said in a huff bringing House back to reality, "isn't it okay to be concerned about a co-worker's well being?"

"Cameron: You have a knack for trying to fix people's lives when they don't want or need to be fixed."

Cameron looked at Foreman for support. "Hey don't look at me sister for support. House knows you too well," Foreman stated and left the room.

"Cameron: Go and take these forms to Mr. Smith and then go and get something to eat," House stated. House was trying to do anything to keep Cameron out o the room prior to Chase arriving. Not happy – she complied with the order leaving House in the room waiting for Chase to return.

Meanwhile…

Chasse was trying to get his thoughts together. In the years that he had worked for House he had never been kind. Then again Chase had never been so open with anyone including his own family. Maybe, just maybe House was the one that Chase could open up with. He couldn't wait to have that beer with him. Maybe House would open up to him. It would be nice to have a personal relationship with someone. Not just an acquaintance – such as hi, how's it going, and bye and goodnight.

When Chase got back to the diagnostic room Cameron was hot on his heels like she was spying on him.

"Chase," Cameron called out to him.

Chase thoughts went directly to turn around scream at her but instead he took a deep breath, composed himself, turned around to face her and calmly said, "Yes…"

"How are you doing? I know this case," Chase interrupted her.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I thought," Cameron rambled on but all Chase could think of what he and House would talk about.

Chase, after listening to the sound of her voice for a minute or so stood up for himself.

"Enough"

"What?" Cameron said.

"Enough with this psychology bullshit! Would you please just shut up for once in your life and stop trying to comfort me or change me," Chase screamed at her.

Or thought he did and he thought Cameron had responded to his question.

"Yo, Chase," House said. "Cameron finished, are you going to say something," House encouraged him.

Chase had really thought he screamed at her. "Well," House continued, "Did you want to go out with Cameron tonight?

Cameron had put on her best faux smile; clearly hoping for a non committal screw with Chase.

"Cameron in all the time that I have known you – including the time during are so called relationship, I don't find you," Chase paused to find less crushing words but couldn't, "well to put it bluntly, very friendly. You're out for you. You couldn't give a rat's ass about me and my feelings. It's all about you and your enjoyment. So, no I'm not interested in going out with you ever."

"Yeah Cameron," House mocked, "Chase isn't interested. He's actually all ready agreed to go out on a date with me."

Stunned and upset Cameron ran out of the room, not believing for one second that the battle over Chase's heart was through.

Foreman who came in when House spoke about going him and Chase going out on a date just grinned and laughed to himself.

Chase was stunned! Either House was trying to rile Cameron or he was truly interested in going out on a date with him. In any case Chase couldn't wait to go out with House.


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologize for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Life got too busy to get anything done. When I last update I noticed I put the ages of my two kids – well, the oldest turned 2 in December and my youngest will be 1 this month – and yes, number 3 is on its way – fortunately July!_

Cameron could not believe what she just heard in the diagnostic room. Either House was bullshitting her or House was gay. "That was it," Cameron thought to herself, "House is gay and that's why he wouldn't have a relationship with me." Although she didn't understand why Chase was so cruel towards her or why, if he really did, agree to go out with House? She was good at solving puzzles just like her co-workers and this was one puzzle she was determined to figure out on her own.

Suddenly Foreman realizes that two pairs of eyes were on him. He was pretty sure that his exit was needed to be quickly so he picked up his jacket and wish his co-workers well and left smiling to himself knowing someone or someones were going to get some action.

As Foreman left, "Did you see how pissed off Cameron was?" House asked Chase.

"I don't think she knows what to think; I just know I have to be read for anything she may pull."

"I would say she's harmless the moment that you let your guard down your screwed! I don't know what type of hell she could put all of through."

"Yeah – remember I did screw her a number of times," Chase smiled.

"So, do you want to go out for that drink tonight?"

"Why don't we skip the bar and get trashed at my apartment," Chase asked.

"Fine by me."

"I hate the bar scene. My mother took me on more than one occasion to the local pub back home when there was no one to watch me. I don't know why she didn't leave me at home. I just remember being teased by the other kids of how much I smelled the next day at school from all the cigarette smoke among other smoke that went around that club."

"Lets do this – let's go to my place first so I can grab some clothes, then to the liquor store across the street from my apartment and then over to yours."

"Sounds good to me."

House couldn't believe that he was actually going to spend the night at Chase's place he just hoped that it would be in his bed with him after a night of mind blowing sex. He also hoped that the alcohol would help both him and Chase open up to one another.


End file.
